What would happen if Rin got a hidden Camera
by overlyobsessive240
Summary: So really in a nutshell, this is just stuff that happens that isn't related to eachother, so you can just click on whatever chappie you want to read. Please r and r!
1. Sakuras And Passed out ugly Toads

HELLO! I have not written a fic (or tried to) in a really, really, long time. So please don't be angry if it really sucks, obviously, if your reading this, you gave it a chance. So please bare with me for the first few chappies...

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never whimper own Inuyasha, or any other characters from his manga...

Chapter 1

Prologue

'I wonder where that filthy little toad is.' Thought Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands thought to himself. He spoke "Rin? Do you know where Jakken is?"

Rin, of course, was off in her own little world, in which she brushed Seshy's 'fluffy' (as she loved to refer to it as) all day and addressed her Lord as Seshy-sama. She was busying herself with holding a sakura blossom. (a/n I know sakura's are used waaaay to much in fics, but oh well, I'm not creative today, onward with the ficcy!) She would have never thought of taking one off of a blossoming tree. This particular blossom had fallen gracefully in to her unsuspecting lap.

"Huh, wha?" replied Rin, not sounding so smart. "Oh, yeah, Rin kinda hit him with a rock and he kinda passed out, he was over there twitching last time Rin checked." She scratched the back of her head anime style (a/n I hate the reference "anime style", but oh well...)

"You shouldn't have done that Rin, Jakken protects you while I'm not here." He said while inwardly smirking. 'I've taught her well...' he thought. He solemnly (okay a little of an exaggeration since he does everything the same) walked over to Jakken's twitching corpse a few feet away. 'No wonder I couldn't find him' he thought 'Rin has struck him while he hid in a bush' At least, that's the best conclusion he could come to since Rin couldn't have carried the fat little toad in to the bush.

Sesshomaru grunted at the disgraceful scene in front of him, as awful as this frog was, this had to be his lowest moment yet. "Get up Jakken, we're leaving." He said loudly enough for his corpse to hear...(I don't think that made any sense...)Yet, instantly the little toad jumped up with a significant lump on the side of his head.

"Yes, m'lord!" cried Jakken, with a tinge of pain in his voice. He gently rubbed his lump (no, the one on his head) and started to complain about Rin, again. Only to receive a decent kick from Sesshomaru. A kick conveniently located right where Rin had hit him.

When Sesshomaru returned with Jakken next to him where Rin had been he did not see her at first. But, he did smell her, and salt, like the smell of salty tears. He had never known why, but Sesshomaru had always hated the smell of tears, especially when associated with the sweet scent of Rin.

As he investigated further to the whereabouts of Rin, he addressed Jakken, "Stay here you disgrace of a demon." To this, Jakken took a bow, but because of his vertical state, and gravity, he soon made contact with the ground.

Soon enough, Sesshomaru looked up only to see Rin in a sakura tree, considerably hiagh, also. 'She probably is getting stronger from all that hitting Jakken, not to mention chasing after him.

"Rin, what are you doing up there?" he said, he did not let on the he was amazed at how far up she was.

"Sesshomaru-sama is mad at Rin for hurting Jakken, he said so" She had managed to say this between sobs "Her lord did this so often, she thought he would be happy" still crying.

Sesshomaru almost laughed. (Almost) "This Sesshomaru could never be mad at Rin."

Rin started to giggle at her foolishness, as she always did. She started to laugh so much, and she was up so high the branch was not very strong. Soon it snapped.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for not seeing this coming. But, as he realized soon enough, he was strategically placed for Rin's fall. She fell right in to his arms, so he ended up holding her bridal style, with her face next to his tail.

Out of impulse, she reached up and started to pet it, like a dog.

"Rin," he was going to ask her to stop, but he resisted. She got a funny look in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is that noise" though she had a hunch she knew what it was.

Sesshomaru perked up his ears, and at first only heard the distant babble of Jakken. Then, he realized it, he was enjoying what she was doing so much that he had started a low growl. Not a threatening one which sort of surprised him that there was any other sort of growl. But it was a low one.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you purring?"she said with a giggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

muahahahaha! My first chappie done! I still hate it when author's say r&r at the **end** of there fic cuz technically u already read it, so plz review, I probably won't continue if no one likes it!


	2. Snow and The Ice King

Hi! I am so happy I got three reviews! I know technically I'm not supposed to answer my reviewers, but to the person that asked about the camera, that's just what would happen, but there actually isn't one :(. Sorry, I was just saying. Anyways, if you faithful reviewers have any ideas for funny stuff that should happen, just tell me!

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first, a little bit repetitive, a little bit worse!

Chapter 2

Ice

For practically being the 'Ice King', you'd think Sesshomaru would well, know lots about ice. Well, you thought wrong. We look down upon our trio (technically foursome, if you count ah un) it is winter in the Western lands.

They are walking along a frozen river when Rin trips. She ends up kinda falling on to the ice and is confused why she didn't splash. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin questioned. Apparently she kinda forgot to cry because of her fall.

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked while picking her up and setting her upright on the ground.

"Yes, but why didn't I go in the water?" she asked. While saying this last part, she inquisitively rapped on the ice with her fist.

"It's frozen Rin, that's what happens to water when it gets really cold."He responded in his monotone-I'm-never-going-to-stop-talking-like-this-ever sort of way.

Getting bored, Sesshomaru decided to clear some snow from a patch of ground and sit down, and directed Jakken to do the same. Rin ran (hahaha rin ran) to a place along the river where some ice was broken, like into really small pieces. She took a particularly small piece in her hand and ran very quickly to Sesshomaru.

"Open your hand Sesshy-sama" she said too excited to use he full name. Sesshomaru did so. "Close your eyes!" reluctantly, he did so. Rin placed what used to be the ice shard into his hand. "Look I found a jewel shard!" she yelled with all of her might.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to slap his head with his now partly wet hand. Jakken didn't, he just plain old slapped himself. This, was actually a ver funny sight, because he hit himself hard enough to knock himself over.

"Oh no!" she cried when seeing the only water was in his hand. "Where did it go?" Rin seemed to think that jewel shards were only in really good hiding places. Some of which were in demons, which she didn't really think was a good idea.. "Did you drop it?"

sighs "Rin, when ice gets warm again, it turns back in to water." he said, in the least hurtful way he could. Which turned out to be the way that he said everything else. (Did you ppl actually expect him to change, boy, you need to get to know sesshomaru a little better!)

Rin looked like she was about to cry her eyes out when Sesshy spoke up again.

"Here," the guilty feeling Sesshomaru said, "watch what you can do with snow." he took a clump in his hand, compacted it, and threw a perfectly symmetrical snow ball at Jakken's poor toad head.

"Ooh!" she screamed, causing Sesshomaru to cover his ears defensively. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself, 'I've started a war!' which he seemed to do a lot anyway.

As the two childish snowball-chucking warriors threw at each other, Sesshomaru tried to pick at his ears with his claws, which started to hurt, so he made a particularly large snowball and lobbed it at Jakken's head. This immediately caused a truce between the two and the decided to go after Sesshomaru.

Rin, being as smart as she is, knew that this would make the chances of Jakken getting hurt only higher, because she knew her lord wouldn't purposefully hurt her.

So, it went on like this until Jakken passed out. And Rin was buckled over laughing at the lack of snow on the ground, and the amount of snow on Jakken. Once he had passed out, the started to cover him in snow.

As Sesshomaru started to finish covering Jakken, he was kneeled over, making sure that this toad's corpse was completely covered. Rin, in turn, climbed on top of Sesshomaru and started to poke at the tips of his ears.

"Were they always this pointy?" She said while giggling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I have a feeling that the first chappie was a little better, but this idea just kinda came to me last night while I was very bored. So, again please be so kind to review! And if you have any ideas, you can tell me! I'll probably use them!


End file.
